


gryffindor nights

by hemprichi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough Has Powers, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Has a Crush, Eddie Kaspbrak is So Done, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Bill Denbrough, Gryffindor Eddie Kaspbrak, Hogwarts, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Possibly Unrequited Love, Soft Bill Denbrough, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, kaspbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemprichi/pseuds/hemprichi
Summary: bill denbrough loves exploring hogwarts at night. he also loves having his best friend eddie kaspbrak tag along.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 14





	gryffindor nights

Eddie Kaspbrak awoke to the feeling and sound of Bill Denbrough shaking him and whisper-yelling his name. 

“Eh-Eddie! Get up!” 

“God, Bill, what time is it?” 

“I have no clue-” 

Eddie rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tuned out Bill. He didn’t have to listen to the rest of his sentence. He knew what he woke him up for.

Eddie, I’m so bored! I just can’t sleep. I wanna go explore something! There’s so much to see. Come with me?

No matter how much it bothered Eddie to have to awake at an ungodly hour to explore somewhere they could get lost in forever, he always went with Bill. 

Why?

He loved him.

“Alright, alright.” Eddie said, cutting off the boy he admired so, sitting up out of bed. He slipped on his shoes, and a maroon red hoodie with a Gryffindor crest on the front. He then picked up his wand, sliding it inside the large middle pocket of his jacket.

“Ah, yes!” Bill said, pumping his fist slightly in celebration. Eddie let out a slight chuckle. 

His excitement makes it worth it. Eddie thought— but only for himself.

“If Snape catches us again we’re definitely going to get in big trouble.” Eddie said, recalling last week's events.

“You got that ruh-right. We’ll just have to be eh-extra careful this time.” Bill was always determined.

“If we lose another 20 points.. I don’t even wanna think about it.” Eddie whispered, shaking his head, as he opened the door from the dormitory, finding his way to the common room. 

“We won’t, we won’t. Buh-besides, we won’t even be inside the castle this tuh-time.” 

Eddie stopped in his tracks, causing Bill to bump into Eddie’s back.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I wuh-wanted to go to the Fuh-forbidden Forest tonight..” Bill replied, nervously, trailing off. He knew Eddie wouldn’t be up for it.

Eddie usually went with whatever Bill wanted to do. He trusted him, he admired him, he looked up to him. He thought Bill was a leader— the type of guy who always knew what to do. He had no reason not to trust him. However, going to the Forbidden Forest at this time of night wasn’t something Eddie had accounted for.

“Alright.. But if it seems sketchy for even a second, we’re leaving. Deal?” 

“Yes! You’re the buh-best!” Bill said, hugging Eddie quickly, anxious to get out of the castle and discover what the night holds.

Eddie never thought anything bad about Bill. He never thought he was selfish, bossy, mean— and Bill wasn’t any of those things. Truth be told, Eddie liked doing what Bill wanted. He felt it made him get out of his comfort zone, made him feel stronger, braver.

“Should we get anyone else? They might want to come,” Eddie mentioned, tiptoeing behind Bill on their way to the Great Hall. “Plus, statistically, we’d be safer in a group.”

Bill shook his head. “No,” he continued to walk, but peered back at Eddie. “I want it to be juh-just us tonight.”

Eddie smiled. 

“Okay. Great.”


End file.
